Untitled Floynter Fic
by Poynters Princess
Summary: When Dougies' Girlfriend breaks up with him he goes running to Tom and Things take a turn for the better...or do they.


Title: Untitled Floynter Fic  
>Rating: T<br>Paring: Floynter  
>Warnings: ManMan Kissing a tiny bit of swearing and implied sex  
>AN: The Reason why this ficlet is untitled is cause neither me nor my Beta RadicalDaniel coulndn't think of a title, so if any of you have any ideas, please say so in a review or Dm me.

* * *

><p>Summary: When Dougies' Girlfriend breaks up with him he goes running to Tom and Things take a turn for the better...or do they.<p>

* * *

><p>It's 11pm when Toms door bell goes.<p>

He's in the middle of watching "Back to the Future" (for the billionth time) with Kianna when it sends out it's cheerful tune. When Tom arrives at the door it's dark and raining heavily and there is nobody there until he hears a small sniff and he flicks on the porch light.

"Dougie?" the bassist gives another feeble sniff. His bright blue eyes were red and his brown hair was plastered to his face. "What's wrong?" Tom is confused as why he's at his doorstep looking like a drowned puppy at 11 o'clock at night.

"She left me" he sobs. He's soaked through his clothes are clinging to his tanned skin "she left me, Tom, she left me for some-" he breaks down in tears, Tom catches him before Dougie hits the ground. Tom rocks back and forth whispering soothing things in his ear.

"Tom what's wrong?" Kiannas' soft voice drifts through the house.

"Nothing babe, Could you make up the spare room?" he looks back to Dougie "come on let's get you dry and warm"

* * *

><p>Dougie can hear them talking. He's sitting on a stool at the small island in the middle of Toms Kitchen, dry and in a pair of jammies.<p>

"HE CAN'T STAY HERE HE HAS TO GO BACK!" he hears Kianna scream at his friend. He knew this was a bad idea. He couldn't go to Harry as he was with Zara and Danny was too besotted with Blair. So Tom was the only person left.

"HE HAS NO WHERE TO GO, KIANNA!" Tom yells back. They argue for a while longer until Dougie hears the tell tale sound of the front door being slammed shut and a car being kicked into gear. The big house is silent for a while. Even the cats are unusually quiet.

Tom pads through to the kitchen and switches on the kettle and pulls out a jar of coffee asking Dougie if he would like a cup. Dougie declines the offer and Tom makes one for himself. He quickly makes the hot drink and sits opposite Dougie cradling the cup

"Tell me what happened?" he says. "I promise I won't say a thing" Dougie wishes he had something to hold on to.

"We had a fight" he starts blinking back fresh tears, "nothing out of the usual. About me not going out and shit then she starts to blame me" Dougie loses himself in a flashback talking on autopilot.

*Flashback to 1 hour earlier*

"THATS ALL YOU DO! SIT IN THE HOUSE AND MAKE MUSIC!" Sandy yells

"I DONT LIKE THE PARTY SCENE IT'S NOT MY THING!" there is no getting through to her.

"See this is your fault, Dougie" she's speaking more quietly "if you went out more the paps would makes us famous"

"Make you more famous" Dougie mumbles under his breath

"See this is why I don't love you anymore! You hardly do anything I want to do. It's always you, you, you! Your band and your friends. WHAT ABOUT MY NEEDS?"

"YOUR NEEDS?" Dougie stands up and faces his girlfriend "With you it's always me, me, me, I'm done with it!" they continue to argue for a further hour until Sandy snaps.

"You know what Dougie? I'm glad I love someone else. We are through, I don't need you to be famous or happy! So we are through! Get out!" she points to the door

"You cheated on me?" Dougie can't believe this, she cheated?

"Yes now get the hell out!" Dougie is gob smacked. He's being kicked out of his own house. He holds his head up high and storms past Sandy and goes out into the rain. Luckily in the rain no one can see you cry.

*end of flashback*

"She cheated?" Tom is shocked, he'd heard rumours but that was another thing. Dougie nods as fresh tears run down his face. Tom stands up and walks around the island to hug his friend. "She wasn't worth it Doug" he says and Dougie sobs into Toms chest, his tears darkening the fabric. After a while Tom takes Dougie to the spare room to get some sleep. As Tom goes to his bed he thinks how hurt Dougie is.

This is gonna be a long night.

It's three weeks after the incident and Dougie is still staying at Toms'. The rest of the band are doing all they can to help him out. Kianna is slowly getting used to Dougie being there. But her concerns about Dougie hearing her and tom in bed are still fresh.

"What if he hears us?" she asks one night after watching Star Wars in the cinema room.

"He won't I swear. He places a small kiss on her lips and smiles. He goes in for another and it soon becomes heated. The make their way up to Toms' bedroom stripping clothes all the way up the stairs.

Dougie can hear them. Loud and clear, as if they were in the same room. His heart rips in two. He never really told anybody that he loved Tom (aside from Danny and Harry). He thought it would be a passing thing. He would never understand why when he was sleeping with Sandy, Tom would pop into his mind or how he would get a spark when Tom touched his hand when they played on stage, and he hears Tom moan and closes his eyesand pretends it's him lying on his back with Tom placing small kisses along his neck.

* * *

><p>"Tom I can see a grey hair you're getting old." Dougie jokes one morning while both are shaving.<p>

"I'll hit you" Tom says running the razor along his face, "least I'm not small" he glances at the bassist.

"What's that meant to mean?" Dougie retorts applying aftershave and wincing at the sting.

"Just that some of us are bigger down...there" he dabs at his face with a towel; he isn't suspecting the tackle that Dougie throws at him making them both fall to the ground with a hard and painful thump. "Dougie!" the smaller man pins Toms' wrists to the floor above his head and straddles his hips.

"Say I'm bigger than you 'cause you know I am." Dougie laughs

"No way, Poynter" Tom giggles and struggles against his binds. "No way in hell!" Dougie shrugs and leans forward

"Say it or I'll spit" now they are acting like kids no way is he gonna do that. Tom shakes his head violently. Dougie shrugs and starts to hack up phlegm and gunk and other bodily fluids from his throat.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" Dougie swallows the glob. And waits his blue eyes fixed on Toms perfect face. Toms panting hard like he has run a race.  
>Dougie waits a little longer his grip on his friends' wrists not loosening. "Ok, ok I submit" those words sent a tingle down Dougies' spine and he thanks every god, he has his jeans on so Tom couldn't notice his arousal. "You win you are bigger than me! Happy now" Dougie leans<br>forward and whispers in Toms' ear:

"So happy now I have you where I want you" Dougie wishes he could take the words back as soon as they have left his mouth. He quickly stammers out a sorry and gets off Tom. Tom looks at his friend, his big blue innocent eyes dilated and blown wide and twinged with something. But it gone a few seconds later, as he flees the bathroom leaving Tom leaning against the sink, thinking over dangerous thoughts that have just appeared.

* * *

><p>Tom's been thinking ("Did it hurt?" Danny asks and earns a hit from Tom") thinking about the incident in the bathroom a week ago. Dougie has been withdrawn, not been his usual happy, weird, boyish self. When ever Tom is with Kianna, he disappears into the studio or goes out. When she's not he's avoiding tom just the same.<p>

Dougies' eyes are what he's thinking about the most. Those big blown eyes that he can't get out of his head. He knows the look from somewhere. So he goes to the only person he know who could help him with the young bassist.

Harry.

* * *

><p>"So what's going on?" Tom is at Harrys' sitting on his over stuffed sofa cracking open a can of beer. Zara was out luckily. Tom couldn't stand the girl, pretty enough to look at with her long wavy black hair and striking green eyes, but she was clingy and possessive. Not letting Harry out of her sight for more than a few minutes and constantly calling when they were on tour.<p>

"He's been acting weird, been avoiding me. Ever since that moment in the bathroom he's been like this. Shutting himself in his room." Harry takes a thoughtful gulp of beer and sits back.

"I heard anything else?"

"Yeah" Tom replies scared to say it. "His eyes" Harry looks at Tom, puzzled. "When he got up, his eyes were big and wide, pupils blown. He looked like Kianna when we..." he stops dead.

"I suppose I should tell you this mate" Harry puts down his beer "but" he sounds like his voice is going to break with emotion "Dougie has had a "thing" for you for a while now" he makes quotation marks around "thing" and waits for Toms response. When none comes through he continues "me and Danny already knew. We thought you could figure it out on your own. Tom? Tom?" tom isn't listening. He's lost in thought, staring into space.

* * *

><p>"Tom you ok?" Dougies' voice drifts though from the kitchen. They are alone tonight no Kianna and the phone is off the hook. It's the first time in ages he's spoken to Tom. "Tom?" Dougie pads through from the kitchen two beers in hand. "Earth to Fletcher!" he snaps his fingers in front of the guitarist face.<p>

"Sorry what?" Dougie smiles and settles on the couch next to him. "Thanks" he accepts the beer and takes a long swig. They sit in silence. Tom knows Dougie has a thing for him. It should be weird like really weird but it isn't. It's strangely comforting. "Dougie" the bassist turns his head away from the TV to face his friend. His eyes full of hope. "I need to ask you something" the light of hope dies. He takes the beer from Dougie and places it in the coffee table next to his own. "Do you have a…"

_Don't say it don't say it_

"A crush on me" oh how very teenage girl, nice one Tom. Dougie dips his head. Why is Tom asking this?

"Yeah" he mumbles but loud enough for Tom to hear and waits for the laughing and ridicule and the earth shattering heartbreaking rejection.

"Oh" is all that comes out. Well that was a change from one of the many versions in Dougies' head. The next one isn't:

"Can I kiss you?" it's like he's asking permission. He bites his lip and wait for Dougies answer. Dougie looks up into Toms chocolate brown orbs. He nods a bit too enthusiastically and waits.

Tom braces himself. One part of him is telling him he wants this, he wants the young man, wants to feel his soft lips against his, the sweat slick slide of skin against skin in an overheated room. The other part however is screaming that this is wrong. He has a girlfriend for God sake. He's as straight as a flag pole,

"Which can bend" he whispers out loud.

"What?" Dougie asks cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing" Tom leans forward and places his lips on Dougies. It's only small. As if both are wondering how it's meant to go, only the press of lips, as Tom pulls back Dougie presses forward deepening the kiss running his tongue across Toms lips, asking for entrance which Tom gave into. Tom grunts and gasped as the hot slide of Dougies tongue collides with his own. Tom runs one hand into Dougies soft brown hair while the other runs up his thigh and is met with an unmistakable hardness. They kiss for a while, Dougie memorising the feel of Toms' lips against his, the smell of arousal floating in the room. He has no idea if he will ever get this again.

Tom breaks the kiss earning a groan from the bassist. He's panting and hard (he has no idea when that happened) and takes deep gulping breaths, trying to calm his heart.

"Your bed now" he growls. They run towards Dougies room and lock the door. Only the sound of their laboured breathing is heard for the rest of the night.

The affair lasts for two months. Two blissful months of sneaking around and having sex. Tom can't deny the fact that he's got a girlfriend and he's cheating on her. He can't help it that he's sleeping with Dougie and Kianna at the same time. But he can't keep this up any longer.

Dougie is sleeping peacefully beside him. The smell of sweat and sex still linger in the air.

"What am I doing?" Tom whispers to himself "I'm cheating on my girlfriend with my friend." he feels dirty thinking about it. He looks over to Dougie. He's so peaceful when he's asleep, his features relaxed and his eyes moving behind his eyelids meaning he's dreaming. Tom looks over to his night stand and sighs. He has to do it. He has to make the heartbreaking decision.

Dougie or Kianna.

* * *

><p>It's all over the papers the next day.<p>

MCMARRIED! Is the headline, really original. Dougie screws the paper into a ball and launches it across the room; it hits the wall with a dull thud. He lets the hot tears fall from his eyes. He feels like his heart has broken in two and smashed on the floor and crushed into dust and blown away by the wind.

He knew this would happen. He should have listened to his sister, and his mum and friends. Tom said this wouldn't change a thing and Dougie had accepted it but didn't mean it. He chose that bitch over him. His friend who stood by him, if only Tom knew what she was doing he wouldn't be marrying her.

"That cheating lying bitch!" he growls and bangs his fist against the solid brick wall. The pain is a relief and he's about to do it again when his phone goes off. Whoever it is he wants them to piss off and leave him alone. It buzzes again. Dougie picks it up and opens the first  
>text:<p>

_**So I've been thinking and I need to tell you something**_

He opens the next one:

_**I have left her because,**_

_**because I have a confession to make,**_

_**it seems that seeing you in love broke my heart and I have to say  
>something,<strong>_

Dougie waits for what seems like an age for the next text.

He gets a shock when he reads it:

_**I have and always will love you.**_

_The End_

_Everybody Knows The End _

_When The Curtain Hits The Floor_

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review my dears, if not there will be some unhappy Betas (aka Daniel)<em>


End file.
